


Alone With His Thoughts

by y0w0suke



Series: Vent Fics [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Also self harm scars, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, College AU, For Me, Imma just put that there just in case, M/M, More like him scraching arms?, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, So yosuke might be ooc, Sorry Yosuke, Souji is a good boyfriend, Yea this is just, Yea this is just a vent fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: The brown haired student looks up at the ceiling, his eyes not focused on anything in particular as he lays on the queen sized bed. Souji isn't home yet, he's working extra hours so that they could afford this rent as Yosuke's boss isn't giving him a raise anytime soon (yea, it's not like he has been working with Junes for over 7 years now-)Yosuke sighs and turns to his side, now looking at the empty space next to him. He whimpers softly, holding the plush that Souji won for him last year at the carnival.





	Alone With His Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Yea  
Uh  
This is just a vent fic  
Its probably not good/doesn't make any sense? Idk-

The brown haired student looks up at the ceiling, his eyes not focused on anything in particular as he lays on the queen sized bed. Souji isn't home yet, he's working extra hours so that they could afford this rent as Yosuke's boss isn't giving him a raise anytime soon (yea, it's not like he has been working with Junes for over 7 years now-)

Yosuke sighs and turns to his side, now looking at the empty space next to him. He whimpers softly, holding the plush that Souji won for him last year at the carnival. 

Souji..

Souji really did make him happy, huh? With his loving smile, his sweet kisses..

The way he puts up with Yosuke's annoying self..

Yosuke let's out a dry laugh, rubbing his eyes as tears start to form. "D..don't get emotional over stupid shit.." he whispers to himself, closing his eyes tightly.

Souji always did care..no matter how clingy he might get sometimes, no matter how many times he would cry for no reason (heh, almost what he was doing now), he would always stay calm and collected as Yosuke spilled his heart out to him..

How he manages calms down the human garbage that is Yosuke Hanamura, who does nothing but makes everyone he interacts with life worse.

He instinctively grips his arms, clawing at them as if it was something that didn't belong on him. "Souji.." he hiccups out, closing his eyes tightly as he sobs. 

Souji was the only one who made him happy right now. He's the only thing that makes him feel like he matters in this world. 

He can hear the sound of someone's voice, a small thud and a rush of footsteps coming towards him. Did he forget to lock the door? How could he forget one of the most basic things to do to keep him safe? Oh god who could have-

"̣̰͕̮̥̝͊̽͟Y̗͂̀͒o̱͍̰̮ͪͭ̂̌͗s̗̻̣̥͓̙͗̓ͬ̑ͨ͋̎͡u͓̖̹ͯ͋̎ͥͤͅḳ͈͕͝ẽ͉̺͈͚̋̓̅ͫ̉ͦ?̙͓̖͂͠"̑̈́̓̐͗͂

How the hell did this person know his name? Why does this person know his name? 

"̵̝̦̩̝C̝̰a̳͚̪̙̱̗̦̕n҉͓̬̟̬̜̩̙ ̧̫͎̰͚y̕o̩͕̖̻͓̗̝͟ư͎ ̡̬̟̮͇̥͉h̥̜̱͚̖͙̘e̲̣̭̬̳a̝̬̥̦̪̰ṟ ̶̱͕͔̟me̥͞?͉̫̠͟"͖̹̣̰͡

What the hell is happening right now?

"Di͓͚̼̘͇͙ḏ͙̮ ̲̥͠ͅy̷͖̟͈o͞u͚̪̯͜ ̦͍͎͈t̨̫̻͖a̻̱̲̤̻̬͜k̴̫̼e̗̤̬͉̲ ̘̭y̪̻̼̠͚o҉͓̬̣̼͇̺͈u͓͉̺̭̣̰r͙ͅ ̷̜̩͍̤̞̮me͖̥͎d̛͔̰͎̻̣ḭ̴̗̭̮̹̳͈c̬͉̤̥̫̼a̫̳̞̼̜͡ͅͅt͔͚i̗͔̘̪̪̝̺o̫̼̫̬̦̳n̪̭̞ ̴̯̲th̘͞i̩͈̘͎̣͈͢s͏̞̗͇̮̺ ̬̰͠m͍̖̞̜͕̗̻ơ̩̠̣̟͓͍ͅr̬n̶̘͙̗͈̤͕i̜͡n̬̭g̵̖?̦̖̝̟̕"̢̟̠͙͔

God, did he even take his medication this morning? Not like it matters, it's already to late at night to take it right now. How could he forget something so important to make his mind not do this?

...why was this person worried about him? 

Softly, Yosuke shakes his head no, a small whimper coming out of his mouth. He just wants Souji..he just wants his partner-

He felt something touch his hands, and he jumps back, a small yelp escaping his lips as he digs his nails deeper into his skin.

"P..please.." he sobs more, closing his eyes more. "I-I just want Souji…I just want my partner.."

Yosuke hears the voice mutter out an apology. Why the hell is it apologizing? It doesn't have anything to be sorry for-

"̴Y͟os͢u-͟" 

He hears the person think for a second, before continuing to speak

"Pa̵r̨t͡ne͝r. ̶Br̴e͠at͟h, c̵ount̢ ̡t͢o ̡1͞0 ̶w͏h͟ile b̕re͜athing ͢şl͏ow̷l͞y ͝a̴n̸d͏ ͏t͟h̷an ͢hold͟ ͜f̵or҉ 1͏0̨."͜

..the only person who ever calls him partner is-

Yosuke does what the person says. Taking a deep breath and holding it, and releasing it. He repeats this for what seems like forever(in reality it was honestly only two minutes max), before opening his eyes again and staring into the grey eyes of his boyfriend. 

"P..partner.." 

Yosuke hugs the grey haired student, burying his head into his chest as he grips onto the back of his shirt. "Y..you're here.." he mumbles softly against his chest, feeling the tears come back.

Souji smiles softly, petting the fluffy hair of his partner as he hums softly. "Of course I am silly. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"U-um..you could be at your job?" Yosuke laughs harshly, biting his lips. "O-or you leaving me for someone better? S-someone who is stronger, better looking-"

"Yosuke."

He flinches at the tone of Souji's voice, but falls silent as the other college student softly grips his face.

"You are kind, smart, strong, and you are fucking beautiful…" Souji brings Yosuke's wrist up, kissing the small little scars that are across them. 

"E..even those?"

"Even those."

He bites his lips, leaning more into his chest as he suddenly gets hit with a wave of exhaustion. "Mm.." he closes his eyes, his body relaxing as he feels arms pull him into a cuddle as he drifts off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Souji stares down at the sleeping student in his arms, smiling softly as he brushes the hair out of his face. "You have no idea how important you are to me, do you partner..?" He whispers, kissing the smaller ones head.

The grey hair student looks over at the table, seeing his phone on it. He leans over to get it, quickly texting his boss that he can't come in tomorrow because an emergency came up (thank god both of them didn't have classes tomorrow). He sighs in relief as he sees the text.

_"No worries! Just expect more work when you come back ;)"_

_"I get ya. Thank you for understanding."_

_"Of course!"_

He smiles at the kind words of his boss. "Thank you Akamine-san.." Souji says to himself, putting his phone back. He notices Yosuke's phone next to his when he puts his down.

"..."

He quickly grabs it, tapping the contact that says "Boss" on Yosuke's phone.

_"Hey. This is Yosuke's partner. He isn't feeling well at the moment, so he will not be able to attend work tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice."_

Souji sets the phone down, turning all his attention back to Yosuke. He winces at the small scratches on his arms from when he was scratching himself. "..I'm patching that up once we get up.." he says to no one as he makes a mental reminder.

He strokes the stray tears away that remained on his partner's cheek, finally laying on the bed instead of sitting to cuddle him better. "..I love you partner.." Souji closes his eyes, starting to drift to sleep. "Never..forget that."


End file.
